Mi Sirvienta
by Ookami IveMendoza
Summary: -la otra parte el trato...me la darás tu-...-desde ahora…-acerco su cara hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la de la ojiperla-me perteneces-Mi sirvienta...


Capitulo 1

Múltiples golpes resonaban en aquella habitación acompañados de los intentos fallidos de aquel hombre por pedir misericordia y piedad

Un grupo de fornidos sujetos pateaban a un hombre de piel blanca y de edad media en el piso mientras este se quejaba

-Bien, bien déjenlo-se oyó una tranquila voz en la puerta de aquella habitación. Los hombres pararon para luego formarse en una línea ante la presencia de aquella voz-creo que has recibido suficiente por hoy ¿no es así?-dijo mientras lo veía tranquilamente con sus ojos azules

-piedad por favor-menciono dificultosamente el hombre que yacía en el suelo al ver al rubio frente a él-si tan solo me dieras un poco más de tiempo para pagarte sabes que estoy en la quiebra y no puedo pagar tan rápido esa suma de dinero-¿crees que eso me importa?-lo miro serio desde arriba-el hecho que llevaras tu compañía a la quiebra no es mi problema

-sabes que no fue mi culpa la quiebra

-¡claro que lo fue!-dijo fuertemente-no me interesa como pero quiero mi dinero

-ten piedad Minato por favor-suplico Hiashi poniéndose dificultosamente de rodillas

-no me hagas reír-murmuro-tu nunca tuviste piedad con nadie ahora debes pagar no me importa como quiero mi dinero sino ya sabes lo que te espera-sonrió y el sonido de una arma siendo cargada se escucho detrás de él-hasta la próxima Hiashi espero por tu bien tengas mi dinero-sonrió mientras salía siendo seguido por los hombres de aquella habitación dejando solo a Hiashi

-el ojiperla dejo caer sus manos al suelo mientras veía caer algunas gotas de sangre al piso-je, je, je, je quien diría que se vería esto-sonrió un hombre de larga cabellera blanca entrando a la habitación-el gran Hiashi Hyuga arrodillado pidiendo clemencia ¿A dónde nos llevara este mundo?-dijo sonriendo

-si disfruta Jiraiya, disfrútalo-dijo amargamente

-vamos no te enojes después de todo-se agacho a la altura de Hiashi-es todo tu culpa por meterte con mi hijo-sonrió-sabes te ayudaría pero has cambiado tanto al Hiashi que conocí que prefiero reír mientras eres ejecutad si no pagas

-por favor Jiraiya-lo vio suplicante-ayúdame por los viejos tiempos

La expresión divertida de el hombre mayor cambio-no-dijo firme-has causado mucho daño ayúdate solo Hiashi Hyuga

-¿Hyuga?-se oyó una voz desde la entrada

-¡o querido nieto! ¿Que haces aquí?-sonrió Jiraiya al ver a su nieto en la entrada de la puerta

-solo pasaba por aquí cuando escuche el nombre Hiashi Hyuga-el joven de 17 años de edad lo miro fijo una mirada llena de odio y rencor-así que al fin recibes tu merecido Hiashi Hyuga-sonrió

-por favor ten piedad de mi-dijo al ver al joven rubio-por favor ten piedad convence a tu padre de darme un año de plazo te lo suplico-dijo mientras se arrastraba a los pies del rubio

Este lo miro con odio detenidamente-vamos Hiashi ¿tratas de convencer a la persona que más te odia? debes estar desesperado viejo amigo sonrió-el hombre mayor-deja de hacer que Naruto pierda su tiempo-hablo cortante

-oye abuelo ¿recuerdas que aun me debes mi regalo por mi cumpleaños pasado?-lo miro a los ojos

-como olvidarlo me lo recuerdas siempre-dijo aburrido

-¿quieres dármelo?-sonrió

-¿Qué tienes en mente Naruto?-sonrió con malicia

-he hagamos un trato-vio a Hiashi- te doy un año para que pagues tu deuda pero ahora-lo miro fijo como el hombre creía ver una luz en su miserable vida-tu deuda será con mi abuelo en lugar de mi padre

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos hombres sin entender

-abuelo págale a mi padre el dinero que Hiashi debe como mi regalo de cumpleaños te daré la mitad de lo que gastes pagando la deuda de Hiashi y la otra mitad será lo que tu gastes en mi regalo-lo vio fijamente-¿te parece?

-claro-dijo confundido- pero ¿Qué recibirás tú?-murmuro-no creo que lo hagas por el dinero

El rubio sonrió de forma maliciosa-la otra parte el trato-vio a Hiashi-me la darás tu-dijo sonriendo….

1 semana después…

Un fuerte bostezo se escucho en las calles-¿Por qué diablos debemos ir a la escuela tan temprano?-murmuro una rubia de ojos azules mientras caminaba al lado de su amia. La calle estaba llena de estudiantes dirigiéndose a la preparatoria de Konoha los chicos caminaban con sus uniforme que era unos pantalones negros con una camisa manga corta y una corbata mal amarrada mientras las chicas utilizaban una falda negra a cuadros, una camisa blanca manga corta, un pequeño suéter sin mangas color crema y un moño de corbata color negro (N/A: así para ser específicos hphotos-ak-prn1/533932_451814158181671_1223940912_ )-me gustaría tener un auto como la familia de la pelo de chicle-murmuro molesta

-Ino no deberías hablar así de Sakura ella es nuestra amiga-hablo tímidamente una chica de cabello azulado largo que acompañaba a la rubia

-no es mi culpa Hinata es en lo único que pienso al ver su cabello que quiero un chico-bufo molesta-hablando del rey de roma-murmuro al ver como la chica de cabello rosa bajaba del auto de su familia frente al instituto

-me sorprende que sean mejores amigas-murmuro dulcemente Hinata

-¡Ino, Hinata!-grito Sakura al ver a sus amigas-buenos días ¿Qué tal su fin de semana?-sonrió alegremente

-muy tranquilo-hablo Hinata

-estuvo bien pero que tal el tuyo frene de marquesina fuiste de viajes con tu madre

Una venita le salto a la chica de cabello rosa-hay perdona que te moleste cerda

-¡a quien le dijiste cerda!

-¡A TI CERDA!-grito mientras ambas rubia y rosa comenzaban una pelea de miradas mientras al mismo tiempo caminaban dentro del instituto

-a la ojiperla se salió una gotita en la cabeza mientras las veía marchar ambas eran mejores amigas aunque… para ella su forma de mostrar cariño… era un poco… peculiar. Sonrió para sus adentros ante sus pensamientos a veces quisiera comportarse tan abierta como ellas. Comenzó a caminar y al darla vuelta a la entrada del instituto choco

-auch…-murmuro bajo mientras se encontraba en el piso-eso dolió-dijo el mismo tono pero pronto reacciono-¡lo siento mucho no sabía por dónde iba!-grito con los ojos cerrados aun en el piso… no recibió respuesta así que lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse solo sentada en el piso-¿Qué paso?-dijo confundida

Miro a su alrededor y recordó estar sentada en el piso comenzó a ponerse de pie cuando sintió un par de brazo sostenerla por atrás y levantarla-ten más cuidado-susurro cerca de su oído-volteo rápidamente pero el chico había comenzado a caminar dejándolo que ella solo viera su espalda

-¿que fue eso?-murmuro

-¡he! Hinata que haces aquí hay que ir al salón-dijo un castaño a su lado-vámonos-la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo tras de el

-bu, bu, buenos días Kiba-dijo mientras caminaba intentando torpemente llevar el ritmo del chico-podrías dejar de ir tan, tan rápido

-oh… lo siento-se detuvo-pero estoy acostumbrado a venir tarde-rio-creo que por primera vez llego temprano

-al parecer si-sonrió la ojiperla-ambos comenzaron a caminar al lao del otro hacia el salón de clases. Sin darse cuenta eran seguidos por la mirada de un rubio que se encontraba recargado en la pared de brazos cruza

-_¡lo siento mucho no sabía por dónde iba!_-esa frase sonó en su cabeza-así que… que manera tan extraña de recibirme-murmuro-pronto de acostumbraras _Hinata_-dijo en un tono juguetón mientras perdía de vista a la ojiperla

En clases…

-y si multiplican la parte de abajo con la primera ecuación obtiene el resultado de z y así habrán encontrados los tres términos x y z-terminaba de explicar el profesor de matemáticas mientras el resto de la clase copiaba-bien esto es todo por hoy aun faltan 5 minutos para el timbre así que hagan lo que quieran por el momento-hablo mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del aula-hasta mañana chicos

-que molesto-izo puchero una rubia sentada frente a Hinata-he Hinata me ayudaras con matemáticas mañana-dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la tranquila ojiperla

-claro Ino-sonrió de medio lado

-deberías dejar de pedirle eso a Hinata-la reprocho la chica rosa mientras llegaba a sus pupitres-si prestaras atención en clases no tendrías este problema sabes que el profesor hace la clase muy entendible pero tú solo duermes

-y yo vi que tu boca se movió pero solo escuche bla, bla, bla-sonrió la rubia al ver el enfado de su amiga

-no sé porque eres mi amiga-suspiro Sakura-he Hinata quieres ir de compras-sonrió encontré una tienda de ropa hermosa para ti

La chica rio-está bien Sakura-se levanto de su asiento-iré al baño luego regreso-comenzó a caminar

-estaremos en la cafetería-grito Sakura a lo que ella solo asintió saliendo del salón… camino lentamente al baño divagando en su mente hasta soltar un respiro-me gustaría poder decir más de una frase-suspiro entrando al baño

Salió y lavo sus manos mientras comenzaba a escuchar ruidos raros alguien abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de los baños

-vamos por favor-rogaba una chica mientras caminaba arrastrando a un chico a la ojiperla le dio la impresión de deber irse pero estaba muy sorprendida para moverse-tengamos sexo como nunca-dijo la chica la cara de Hinata se volvió tan roja como un tomate al escuchar eso en definitiva debía irse

Vio a la chica pro fin llegar a los baños una pelirroja de el salón de al lado llamada Tayuyá junto a un chico rubio al que prefirió no ver al ver la mirada de Tayuyá exigiéndole que se vaya-permiso murmuro caminando a la salida pasando al lado de la pareja

El rubio la observo fijamente en todo el camino hasta que salió-vamos Naruto-rogo

Este la miro fija-quítate-murmuro mientras se soltaba de su agarre y caminaba tras la ojiperla escuchando las maldiciones de Tayuyá

Ya había caminado mucho a gran velocidad para alejarse de aquella pareja-eso fue repentino-suspiro y miro su salón de clases y entro justo en ese momento el timbre sonó

-he Hinata vamos-sonrió Sakura

Miro intentando negarse la verdad prefería quedarse y estudiar que oírlas hablar de chicos todo el tiempo pero…. No sabía cómo decirlo…. Debería terminar aceptando como siempre abrió su boca para hablar pero…

-Hyuga puedes ayudarme con matemáticas- oyó la voz de un chico a sus espaldas. Volteo y vio a uno de sus compañeros al parecer aunque nunca lo había visto bien rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, piel un poco bronceada, alto y con unas extrañas marcas en la cara y una banda en la cabeza sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al instante-no entendí muy bien

-desde cuando tu entiendes algo Naruto-reprocho Sakura al verlo-no hagas que Hinata pierda su tiempo con un idiota como tu-se burlo la ojiperla la vio al parecer se conocían

Le saco la lengua a la chica-¿me ayudarías?-insistió-por favor…-pidió

No pudo resistirse ante su mirada asintió levemente hechizada por aquel rubio-lo siento Sakura será la próxima-rio el rubio

Sakura izo puchero y miro a Hinata-ten cuidado con este idiota-se burlo del rubio y se marcho con una sonrisa inocente

-¿entramos?-pregunto viendo a Hinata quieta. Asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar lo hacía de forma torpe estaba nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa con el rubio, lo miro caminar y vio como tomaba un pupitre y lo unía al de ella se sentó y la vio-¿vienes?-pregunto

Asintió rápido y se sentó un poco nerviosa-q, q, q, que, que no, no entiendes, es-logro decir mientras tomaba su libro

-porque no haces un ejercicio y yo te diré donde no entienda-murmuro viéndola fijamente a su lado. Ella asintió

-bi, bien pri, primero tomas la pri, primera ecua, cion y luego…-

-¿está nerviosa?-fue interrumpida por el rubio a su lado

-un, un poco-se sonrojo

-¿Por qué?-se acerco un poco a ella y la vio retroceder… así que era por eso

-no, no lose-aparto la mirada y siguió con el ejercicio el rubio la vio fingiendo poner atención, pasados unos minutos movió una mano para rosar el brazo de la chica con un dedo

-que piel tan suave-dijo mientras sentía como la chica se estremecía, se aparto un poco y siguió explicando-"te pongo nerviosa verdad"-pensó con una sonrisa, bajo su mano hasta dejarla en su pierna lentamente la movió hasta rozar la piel descubierta de la ojiperla sin darse cuenta la falda se le había subido un poco dejando a la vista su pálida piel. Roso lentamente con un dedo la pierna de la peli azul sintiendo como se estremecía al mas mínimo contacto-aun más suave-sonrió viéndola

La chica se movió un poco hasta que quedo sin espacio en su silla siento la ahora mano del rubio sobre su pierna, estaba asustada y el sonrojo había tomado toda su cara ¿Qué debía hacer?-po, pop o, drías de, dejar de, de hacer eso por, por favor-logro decir ante la intensa mirada del rubio

-¿Por qué?-sonrió-me gusta mucho tu piel creo que podría volverme adicto a ella-acerco su rostro hasta el cuello de la chica ella sintió la fuerte respiración del rubio sobre su piel desnuda de su cuello

El sentía su olor era embriagante dulce, único a su parecer no podía compararlo con nada conocido pero… se sintió privado de aquel olor cuando la ojiperla se paro y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás-de, deja de, de hacer e, eso por favor-murmuro con la cabeza baja acomodando su falda

-¿y si no quiero?-sonrió y vio el rostro de la chica mirarlo sorprendido, comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras Hinata retrocedía cada paso que el daba hasta acorralarla contra la pared y la ventana

Intento irse pero el rubio puso sus brazos a cada lado de ella para evitárselo-¿po, porque haces, es, esto?-sentía sus piernas debilitarse, tenía miedo no entendía que pasaba ¿´porque hacia esto? Apenas y hablaron por primera vez y el intentaba pasarse con ella quería correr pero sus piernas se lo impedían aunque pudiera hacerlo de seguro él le ganaría en fuerza y la detendría-de, déjame ir, ir te, te lo suplico-murmuro antes de caer al piso cuando sus piernas dejaron de soportar su peso…

-me recuerdas a tu padre-dijo viéndola desde arriba

¿Su padre? Pero ¿Qué tenía que ver el con esto? Lo vio agacharse hasta estar a su altura, poso una mano en su mejilla acariciándola-eres hermosa-murmuro viéndola a los ojos detuvo su mano en la mejilla ella sentía su cara arder por el sonrojo, no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos del rubio eran demasiado atrayentes solo podía… verlo y sentir sus caricias-desde ahora…-acerco su cara hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la de la ojiperla-me perteneces-dijo antes de besarla…

¿A que se refería con eso? Como que ahora le pertenecía ¿Por qué menciono a su padre?... todas esas dudas que ella logro formular quedaron en el olvido con sus ojos muy abiertos observaba al hombre que le daba su primer beso… y quien sabe tal vez… no sea el ultimo


End file.
